


The Last Branch of a Family Tree

by lostinwinchesterland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Feels, Minor Character Death, Reader Insert, supernatural oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinwinchesterland/pseuds/lostinwinchesterland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader losses their brother. Two years later they are with Sam, Dean, and Cas and all was okay until the anniversary of his death rolls around and Cas helps them through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Branch of a Family Tree

I made my way to the kitchen at around 9 in the morning. Which was pretty usual and decided to keep a happy face. Even if today was not. I walked in and saw Sam, Dean and even Cas seated at the table. Cas with his signature stare of into the sunset look and Sam with his face stuck in his laptop while Dean just did one of the things he’s best at, eating.

“Hey Sam thinks he found a case a few towns over.” Dean looked at you with food still in his face.

“Really what do you think it is?” I ask mainly to Sam but anyone could answer. 

“A werewolf.” Sam said looking up from the screen in front of him. As tears start to make their way into my eyes, I have only been with them for less than a year so they wouldn’t know about today.

“Are you okay (Y/N)?” I hear Cas’s deep voice through blurred vision.

“Yeah I- I am just going to my room.” And with that I spin around and run to my room leaving them in an awkward silence. I slam my door shut and sit on the bed and cry, no more like sob. A few moments after leaving the kitchen I hear a knock on my door.

“(Y/N), can I come in I want to make sure your alright.” Cas’s voice is slightly muffled through the door.

“I would prefer you not but okay.” I manage to say through choked sobs. A few seconds follow and the door slowly creaks open. 

“What’ wrong?” he asks in a more concerned tone after seeing I in a sobbing mess.

“It’s nothing.” I try to assure him.

“It is definitely not nothing.”

“Today, today is the same day that my brother died two years ago.” I look up at him as he sits down on the bed next to me after shutting the door.

“Are you willing to talk about it?” he asks not to sure if it is the best thing to do given the current situation.

“Yeah, I guess so. You got to talk about these things sooner or later.” 

“What happened?”

“Well.” I try to find composer to tell this story. “After a vampire nest killed my parents, my brother and I where all that was left. The last two branches on our family tree I guess you could say. For six years it was just the two of us. The two of us against what ever nightmare we happened to find, or that found us. But anyway. I found this werewolf case and normally I would only let him on the smaller cases like ghosts or curses, but he begged and he begged until I finally gave in. I told him to do what I say. I thought there was only one. We kick the door down guns at the ready and scan the building. I found it first. With one shot he was down. Then I hear a scream. I sprint down the stairs and into the living room to see it.” I pause looking at the sky trying to keep the tears back as I spoke. “There was another one. Another werewolf eating his heart. And as I was taught to do I shot the bitch. But she got away. I found her a few months later and got my revenge but it still hurts. I still see his lifeless brown eyes that once held so much life. He was fourteen Cas. Fourteen that is way too young to be killed.”

“What was his name?” Asks the angel as if he is trying to recall something.

“James (Y/L/N),” I tell him as fresh tears roll down my cheeks.

“If it is of any consolation. He is in heaven. It is full of memories of you and your parents, he’s happy.” He responds offering you a smile, in which I return. “And if you want I will tell Sam and Dean that they can take it alone as I will stay here with you. I am sure they can handle it.”

“Thank you.” I whisper.


End file.
